


Heartbreak

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Claire, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean and Cas have teenagers, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel, SPN A/B/O Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Dean has to cope with the fact that his oldest child is not only of dating age but she's presented and already showed interest in others. How does he cope with her first heart ache?





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> All errors are my own

The loud thump followed by the cry of one of their children, makes both Dean and Castiel wake from their slumber. In doing so, the baby, Jack starts to whimper from besides his Omega father. Castiel tries to sooth him, before his cries become the alarm to wake the whole house while shooting his husband a look.

Dean nodded, understanding Castiel’s silent statement to check on the kids. He gives a kiss to both Cas and Jack’s foreheads before following the sounds of the crying. Oddly enough it sounded as if it was coming from their oldest child, Claire. 

Dean knocked on the door, listening as his fifteen year old daughter swore and stumbled over something. Dean heard the telltale squeak of the springs in her mattress and sighed.

“Claire Marie, I know you’re awake.”

“Come in,” her voice is muffled but clear enough that Dean enters the room. He has to bite back a growl as her normally sweet scented room is tainted by the souring smell of her hurt. He can hear her sniffle as she moves herself up against the wall, allowing him room to sit on the bed besides her.

“What was that noise,” he asked making himself comfortable on the bed besides her. Silently thinking Cas for talking him into the larger bed for her. 

“I fell.”

Dean chuckled and actually looked at his daughter. Her fair colored hair, the same color as his when he was younger, was braided in her trademark side braid. She had weaved colored extensions into it this time and the make-up (that Dean despised her even owning) she was wearing had obviously ran with tears as her black eye liner was smudged and left tracks down her cheeks. She was still dressed too which means she went against Castiel’s wishes,  _ again _ .

This fact made Dean sigh. “What’s his name?” 

Claire, for her credit tried to look confused but the wind left her sails at Dean’s raised eyebrow. “His name was Zack,” she said softly, the hurt rolling off her is stronger now. 

“Come here,” Dean said softly. Claire sprung into action, curling up against her Alpha father’s side, nuzzling into his neck to let his scent sooth her as tiny whimpers escaped her.

Dean wrapped his arm around her, his other hand ran up and down her arm, trying to comfort her. “So I’m going to ignore the fact that you were caught going against your papa’s wishes and ask if this Zack character is the same one I think he is.”

Claire didn’t verbally respond, only nodding her head and hugging Dean’s shoulder tighter. Dean growled slightly but couldn’t help it. He didn’t trust this kid from day one. He looked like a dick and most likely would go into an Alpha rage at any given moment. Something that he didn’t want his daughter around. He seriously needed to talk to Cas about this whole allowable age to date thing. He couldn’t risk going to jail for smashing skulls in over his two beautiful daughters.

“Well, I don’t know what happened, but he’s a knot head,” Dean grumbled earning a growl from his daughter.

“Why? Because he’s an Alpha?” Claire challenged. “So am I, Dad.”

“Yes, you’re an Alpha. But, Claire Bear, you are far from a knot head.” He watched her soften at the name he called her when she was younger but could still sense the hurt. “Want to tell me what he did?”

“He’s been sleeping with Kelli. He told me he loved me…” her voice wavers as more tears soak Dean’s shoulder. “I went out to meet him him tonight because he and the guys were going to the cemetery for a ghost hunt and I found him with his knot in her.”

Dean pressed a kiss to the top of her head and held her there. “I’m so sorry baby,” he said softly. 

They laid there in silence. Dean letting her cry out her heartbreak as he mulled over ways he could legally inflict pain on the boy that her his little angel. He knew he had to accept that Claire was growing up. She presented two years ago and who’s to say she won’t meet her perfect mate tomorrow? 

And then there’s the twins, Ben and Emma. Their thirteenth birthday is rapidly approaching and if they are anything like their sister, they might be presenting soon as well. Dean wasn’t ready for his family to start growing up like this. Teenagers were hard work. And honestly they scared the shit out of him. 

After a while, Dean spoke again. “That is the reason I say he’s a knot head. Not because he’s an Alpha but because he thinks with his knot. He let’s the wolf inside control his thoughts. I used to be like that.”

Claire shifted in Dean’s arm so she could look up at him. Dean wiped the charcoal tears from under her eyes. Blue eyes so much like Castiel’s, shine back at him.

“I doubt that. Papa wouldn’t have anything to do with you if you were a dick.”

Dean laughed softly. “I was bad before your Papa. It wasn’t until I found him did I realize there was more to life than drinking and finding the next person to-” he stopped himself and shook his head. “The point is, that Zack kid. He’s not worth your tears. If he’s willing to make someone as smart, beautiful and kind as you cry, he’s a loser.”

She groaned and moved over to her side of the bed. “You’re supposed to say that. You’re my dad.”

Dean sat up and patted her on her lower leg. “And because I’m your father, it’s my job to remind you how awesome you are. You gonna be okay or do we need to get some cocoa with extra marshmallows and binge watch Firefly?”

Claire giggled and the sound was like music to Dean’s ears. “No thank you daddy.” Dean could tell that she was genuine. Her lavender scent starting to be stronger than that of the hurt from earlier. 

“Good,” Dean pushed himself up and stretched. “I expect you to come clean to your Papa about tonight.” He gave Claire a look that clearly said he wasn’t kidding. “I’ll let your Papa determine your punishment for going against his wishes.”

“Dad!” Claire whined. “Please, I’m sorry! I’ll baby sit. I’ll do yard work. Please don’t make me tell Papa.”

Dean opened the door and shook his head. “I’m sorry, Claire Marie. But you want to sneak out of the house to see a boy then wake your baby brother when you return, you have to deal with Papa.”

Claire groaned and hit her fists into the bed. “Fine,” she ground out.

“Night sweetheart.” Yes, Dean would admit that it was evil to torture his child like this, but it was a distraction that seemed to have worked. He heard her mutter a goodnight as he closed her down before making his way back to bed.

“Claire?” Cas asked as soon as Dean stepped foot into the room.

“How’d you guess?” Dean joked pulling the covers back to crawl back into bed.

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe cause she’s grounded and it was just before her normal curfew time.” Castiel sassed.

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and pulled him flush against his front. Dean hummed, pressing a kiss to Castiel’s bare shoulder. “Who knew I married such a smart Omega?”

“The man you married,” Cas joked, wiggling to get comfortable in Dean’s arms. “What happened.”

“Snuck out to see that Zack kid. Found out he’s a teenage dirt bag that is only interested in popping a knot.”

“Sounds like another Alpha I knew at sixteen,” Cas murmured the squeaked a laugh when Dean pinched his sides. “That’s why she was crying?”

Dean nodded against their shared pillow. “The first heartbreak.”

“Did you punish her for sneaking out?”

Dean scoffed. “Nope. Scared her. Told her she had to tell you about it in the morning and you would dish out the punishment.”

“You didn’t,” Cas breathed.

“I did. We both know that the one thing Claire hates is disappointing you. So she’s going to torture herself. Probably sleep like crap and have to deal with the family on little sleep. That in itself is a punishment greater than I could have thought of.”

Castiel laughed, moving to look at his husband. “You are an evil genius.” 

Dean smiled and pecked his husband’s lips. “Shhh,” he smiled. “I have a reputation to withhold. Can’t let people know I’m more than an Alpha grunt that fixes cars.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Sleep, Winchester. Jack’s next feeding is in two hours.”

_ fin _

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two for one prompt... For the 30 day ship challenge the prompt was hurt. For the ABO BINGO this fills my free space :D
> 
> Also "Teenagers scare the shit out of me" was in reference to an awesome [punk!Cas/Jock!Dean fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10418745/chapters/23007057) by [sydkn3e](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sydkn3e/pseuds/sydkn3e)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
